Pressing Passions
by Asher2170
Summary: An shy girl, from our world, finds solace in video games, when she is pulled into one game she knows intimately, she figures she should just play the part she's been given, to get back home. With one secret, strange dreams, a hidden crush on a certain ex-templar, and the sky threatening to explode over head, will she be as calm and collected as she seems? Rated T for cursing!


**_Disclaimer: I do not own any games mentioned in this story, nor any characters that you've seen or heard of. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware. I own only the original character, and some of the plot._**

~Prologue~

 _'Laying in bed, beside one another, his golden eyes stare into my own emerald ones, his arms around my waist, holding me close as I smile at him, holding me close as my head rests against his bare chest, legs tangled together as our finger interlock, his heartbeat soothing me as he hums under his breath, allowing me to let out a content sigh. Looking up at him, his blonde curled fall in his eyes as I smile at him, opening my mouth to say something. "Cullen, I-I... I feel safe with you." His golden eyes hold my own._

 _"Good, my love. I want you to be close to me, and feel safe." He strokes my cheek, leaning down to stroke from my temple to my cheek, following the scar marking my eye, his head lowers to my own, lips brushing my own, when-'_ BEEP! BEEP BEEP! I bolt up in my bed to fast, falling off the side of my bed with a yelp.

"WHOA!" I cry as I land on the floor with a particularly hard thump, huffing a brunette lock over hair from my green eyes, my arms behind my head, my legs tangled in the blanket, in the air, against the bed, and I can feel my core flushed with heat from my dream, causing me to sigh as I stand, crossing to my dresser, getting myself a change of clothes, I slip into my bathroom, taking a cold shower before climbing out.

Standing before my bathroom mirror in a towel, I sigh as I press my head to the glass, pinching my eyes shut for a moment. 'Ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous' I think as I open my eyes, observing my reflection. Long, stringy, brunette curls frame my heart shaped face that comes to a small, curved, point that is my chin, high, native American cheek bones, a small, slopped nose, almond shaped, emerald green eyes, a long, smooth neck with a small mole or two dotting the light olive skin.

Stepping back, I look at the rest of my reflection in the floor length mirror on the back of my door. My build is tall, mostly legs, with skinny, willowy arm, I have relatively flat stomach, and a scattering of scars, from a million different times falling during my childhood, dot both my legs. My feet are long and wide, my hands are small while my fingers are long, and my shoulders are wide. My breasts are like burdens on my chest, my hips are wide enough to barely fit my jeans, and my butt is flat. Overall, I'm not the prettiest flower in the bunch, and I'm definitely not one to grasp a man's interest, even if said man is a fictional character.

With another sigh, I dress in tight black slacks, a scarlet off-the-shoulder shirt that has the words "LOVE THE ANARCHY!" on it, before I toe into my black biker boots, and leather jacket with spikes across the shoulders. Snapping a black and spiked choker around my neck, I dry out my curls, before just throwing them up in a sideways ponytail, and lining my eyes black, adding dark, ruby red, lipstick to complete my look. Snatching up my phone and my Dragon Age Inquisition video game from the table beside my bedroom door, I take the steps two at a time, grabbing the doorway as I swing into my kitchen as soon as my foot hits the floor of my living room. I reach in the fridge for a cold piece of pepperoni pizza, snagging the carton of orange juice from the top shelf, I waltz into the living room, plopping down on the player sofa, and turn on the TV to HDMI 1, turning on the X-box One with the toe of my boot.

Popping in the X-box game, I log into my profile, which shortly waves at me from the X-box homepage as I hit play, my lips quirking up in the corner with mirth when my foster sister's word on Christmas, the minute after I opened the package when I was sixteen, "We'll never see her age n, she'll be so lost in that game, she'll start having wet dreams about the characters in it." were here exact words. 'Well? She wasn't wrong.' I think to myself in laughter as the loading screen pops up, but it's different than ever before. It just says New Game, no options for online gaming, or continuing, or even credits, or loading, it's just New Game.

My brow furrows as I think about yesterday's update before I turned the game off, could it have done this? If I choose New Game, will I have to start ALL over? With a sigh, I hit the A button, when the tower in the background explodes, like it always does, but this time, instead of going black, the screen slowly turns green, before I can do anything- the green bursts forth from the screen, wrapping around me, drawing me in as everything goes dark.

 _ **Read, review, enjoy! Two reviews equal a new chapter. Peace, Love, and Carrot Cake! ^-^**_


End file.
